Sakebi—Can You Hear Me?—
by kuroshinxxx
Summary: /Bintang jatuh melesat cepat melintasi langit malam yang kelam/Permintaanku adalah kehadiranmu disini./ AU, ONESHOT, dll, [Request of Cherry-Sakura05]


**Sakebi—Can You Hear Me?—**

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

**Warning:** AU, OOC(mungkin), typo(kalo ada), BeruAni, OneShot, dll

**Genre: **Romance, Supernatural

**Rating: **T

**A/N:** Selamat membaca ^^ RnR yah ~

**.**

**.**

**Annie Leonheart **

Aku membuka tirai jendelaku untuk menikmati angin malam di musim semi yang berhembus dingin. Bulan berselimut berkabut yang kulihat di sini, mengingatkanku pada sifatmu bagaikan bulan yang selalu terlihat jelas, dan aku seperti kabut yang tak pernah menunjukkan sifat asliku.

Angin dingin yang berhembus membawa kenangan-kenangan menyakitkan di benakku kembali ke masa tergelapku. Perlahan, air mataku tertumpahkan menahan perasaan yang mendobrak dinding hatiku. Aku terlarut dalam perasaan kuat mengingat dirimu. Bertholdt.

Memandang kembali ke masa lalu, dimana kita tertawa, aku meneteskan air mata yang hangat, terjatuh ke pipiku. Hatiku tersayat, menjerit ke langit gelap yang bertengger bersama dewi malam dan bintang yang gemerlapan.

Aku tak lagi bisa berkata-kata, hanya terdiam, kembali teringat, dan rasanya bagaikan ditusuk di tempat yang sama, berkali-kali. Bahkan beratus-ribuan kali. Aku menyesal. Ingin kukatakan terimakasih, untuk yang terakhir kalinya padamu, tapi aku tak pernah bisa mengatakannya.

Bahkan aku sangat ingat, mengapa kita bisa bertengkar, padahal itu adalah saat terakhir kita bisa bersama. Aku menangis sejadinya. Jika saja… Kita memiliki sedikit lagi… Waktu untuk bersama.

Musim-musim berganti seiring waktu yang berjalan. Aku masih memilikimu, juga menjadi milikmu di kala itu. Musim semi yang begitu indah, dengan sakura-sakura berjatuhan yang ditiup angin semilir.

Pada hari yang sedikit hangat di musim semi di sore hari, sepulang sekolah kau memberitahuku bahwa kau mencintaiku. Aku tak bisa menjawab tidak. Karena akupun begitu. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Teramat sangat, walau tak pernah bisa kusampaikan perasaan itu padamu.

Aku harus malu menerima kenyataan bahwa aku tak pantas berada di sisimu. Bahkan sampai sekarang. Aku selalu memandangmu jauh di atasku. Sementara aku tak bisa mengejarmu yang selalu melangkah jauh.

Andai saja aku bisa memutar balik arus waktu, pikirku di saat melihat bintang jatuh yang melintas di langit malam. _"Satu-satunya permintaanku adalah untuk kebahagiaan kita, Annie"_ Mendadak kudengar kembali suara maskulinnya yang lembut dan sangat kurindukan. Itu adalah kata-katanya saat kami berdua berkencan di malam hari, saat melihat bintang jatuh.

Kini hanya aku. Hanya aku yang menyedihkan ini yang memandangi langit dengan harapan ia akan kembali. Aku melayangkan pandanganku ke arah jam dinding yang tergantung di dinding kamarku yang berwarna putih. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Dan sebaiknya aku pergi tidur karena besok aku harus berangkat ke kantor pagi-pagi.

"Selamat malam, Bertholdt." kataku lirih. Bermonolog seperti ini sudah menjadi rutinitasku semenjak kepergianmu, Bertholdt. Kau tahu? Aku tersenyum putus asa, juga melayangkan senyum sinis. "Yah, walau kutahu kau tidak bisa menjawabku secara langsung." Kataku sinis. Lalu menutup jendelaku dan menarik gorden tipis putih yang memang selalu kupasang.

Tok… Tok… Tok…

Ya, satu-satunya hal yang tak ingin kudengar sekarang adalah ketukan pintu utama rumahku. Sesaat, pikiran negatif menyerangku, namun beberapa detik setelah itu ketukan kembali terdengar. Dan suatu perasaan dari hati kecilku menenangkanku. Dan saat itu, aku memutuskan untuk berpasrah pada hati kecilku dan melangkah dari kamarku, menuju ke pintu depan.

Jika dipikir, bisa saja itu perampok yang menargetkanku, dan memang, benar, aku melangkah tanpa membawa alat pertahanan diri apapun. Aku berpasrah. Lagipula, aku sudah kehilangan motivasi untuk hidup, tawaku sinis.

Tok… Tok…

"Annie-chan?" sebuah suara maskulin nan lembut menyapaku dari balik pintu. Samar, rasanya begitu samar, tapi terasa hatiku sangat tenang mendengarnya. Aku langsung menuju pintu dan membukakannya.

Mataku terbelalak melihat siapa sosok yang sedari tadi mengetuk pintu apartemenku. "BERTHOLDT!" Jeritku. Melupakan bahwa sebenarnya sosok itu sudah meninggal. Aku tak perduli dan mulai menangis. Aku merasakan air mata itu kembali mengalir menuruni pipiku dan mulai membasahi punggung Bertholdt. Tangannya yang besar dan hangat itu menaiki punggungku dan mengusap rambutku halus.

"Sudah-sudah…" katanya. Ia perlahan melepaskan diri dari pelukanku. Dan akupun tak keberatan dan langsung melepaskan diriku. Ia tersenyum lembut padaku lalu berkata: "Bagaimana kalau kau mengunci pintunya agar kita bisa mengobrol dengan lebih intim, Annie-chan?" tanyanya. Dan akupun mengiyakan dengan segera menutup kembali pintu yang tadinya masih setengah terbuka.

Kini tinggal aku dan dirinya. Atmosfer terasa sangat padat dan membuatku susah bernafas. Sesak. Perasaan senang dan sedih, serta haru biru tak lagi bisa kubedakan. Aku hanya ingin memeluknya erat-erat dan tak mau membiarkannya pergi lagi.

"Berth…" kataku terisak-isak sambil memandangi wajahnya yang tampak sedikit lebih pucat dari biasanya. "Aku senang… Kau kembali." Kataku. Tak memperdulikan realita bahwa yang ada di depanku itu bisa saja hantu yang siap membawaku ke akhirat.

Pemuda berambut hitam dengan postur tinggi dan irisnya yang berwarna hijau itu tersenyum dan itu membuatku tenang. "Aku kembali karena kau menginginkannya, Ratuku." Katanya sambil berlutut di depanku. "Kau 'kan yang memintaku kembali. Lewat bintang jatuh tadi." Tawanya.

Aku mendadak teringat akan permintaan yang kuminta tadi. Aku tersenyum sendiri. "Hei," kataku. "Bagaimana dengan…" kataku terpotong. "Kau tahu… Penyakitmu?" tanyaku. Aku takut aku malah menyinggungnya. Dan ternyata tidak. Ia kembali tersenyum padaku, "Tumor otakku? Itu telah terangkat sepenuhnya dari tubuhku." Katanya riang. Aku lega dan sedikit tersenyum ke arahnya

Kini kami berpindah tempat dari pintu depan ke ruang tamu, dan kami duduk berhadapan di sofa. Aku menatapnya penuh penjelasan. Tapi sebaliknya, ia tampak santai dan akan menjelaskan semuanya padaku. Lalu ia tanpa banyak berkata langsung memulai. "Aku ke sini karena hari ini adalah hari jadi kita, 'kan?" tanyanya.

Aku merona, lalu memeluknya. Tubuhnya tampak sangat nyata dan tidak seperti hantu-hantu yang digambarkan secara umum. Aku dapat memeluknya, merasakan tubuhnya. Dengan rasa yang tak berbeda dari waktu itu. Aku merasa sangat nyaman.

"Iya, Berth-kun." Kataku. Aku sedikit enggan melepaskan pelukanku darinya. Tapi pada akhirnya kulepaskan juga pelukan itu.

"Annie… Sepanjang malam, aku memperhatikanmu, melihatmu menangis karena diriku." Katanya sendu. Wajahnya yang tadi ceria kini menjadi sedikit kesal. "Aku tahu, kau bersedih karena kepergianku," ucapnya lirih. "Tapi… Tolonglah, jangan bersedih karena itu."

Aku terdiam. Mengerti semua yang ia ucapkan adalah untuk kebaikanku sendiri. Setelah meninggalnya Bertholdt karena tumor otaknya, aku tak pernah menjadi diriku lagi. Seakan ada sesuatu yang benar-benar hilang dan itu tak bisa tergantikan. Aku mengangguk. Aku mengerti kalau inilah harapan terakhirnya.

"Dan juga," katanya lagi. "Waktuku untuk bisa bersamamu tinggal 5 menit lagi. Setelah itu, aku hanya akan bisa menjagamu dari atas sana…" katanya sembari tersenyum.

"A-aku…" kurasa ini saatnya. Saat yang tepat untuk meminta maaf padanya. Atas semua kejadian yang telah terjadi di masa lalu. "Kuharap kau mau memaafkanku…" kataku. Tak kuasa, lagi-lagi butiran hangat air mata terjatuh membasahi pipiku. "Soal masalah itu."

Aku mengambil nafas, lalu melanjutkan, sementara Bertholdt duduk diam dan mendengarkan. "Aku tak pernah bermaksud untuk melukai hatimu… Ditambah dengan kondisimu saat itu yang bahkan tak kuketahui…" kataku. Ia masih tetap mendengarkan dengan sabar. "Aku… Hanya ingin Bertholdt untuk memaafkanku." Kataku.

Pemuda itu berdiri dari tempatnya dan memelukku. "Aku mengerti. Aku sudah memaafkanmu… Annie-chan." Katanya lembut di telingaku. Aku sadar, waktu 5 menitnya telah habis, dan kini sudah saatnya bagi Bertholdt untuk kembali mengawasiku dari atas sana.

"Kini sudah saatnya aku kembali," katanya selagi aku masih berada di dekapannya. Kehangatan itu tak berubah. Aku mengangguk selagi masih berada di pelukannya dan memejamkan mataku yang berair. Aku tak sanggup melihatnya pergi dari kehidupanku. "Selamat tinggal, Annie Leonhart. Kau akan selalu menjadi bagian dari diriku…" katanya.

Aku tak kuasa dan membuka mataku. Dan yang kulihat adalah sebagian tubuh Bertholdt mulai menghilang dan menjadi cahaya keemasan. Bersatu dengan udara. "Bertholdt… J-jangan…" Tangisku menjadi. Tapi ia hanya tersenyum dan berkata "Selamat tinggal, Annie… Jalanilah, hidupmu."

"A-aku… Mencintaimu." Teriakku di saat tak ada lagi yang tertinggal dari sosok kekasihku itu. "Aku… Berterimakasih." Kataku pada akhirnya. Dan hal terakhir yang kulihat adalah wajahnya yang tersenyum. Dan semuanya gelap.

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu, aku terbangun di ranjang. Padahal aku ingat dengan jelas bahwa aku jatuh pingsan di ruang tamu. Entah siapa yang memindahkanku. Tapi aku merasa senang. Bahagia. Aku dapat mengingat segalanya dengan jelas. Bagaimana ia memelukku, dan semua kenangan bahagia itu terulang lagi.

Lalu aku turun dari tempat tidurku dan segera mengganti pakaian, serta bergumam kecil pada diriku sendiri, "Hari ini adalah hari baru, dari kehidupanku yang baru. Aku harus bersemangat." Kataku dengan seculas senyum.

**.**

**.**

**The End**


End file.
